Alvin and Woobat
by SOS Radio
Summary: Alvin has just moved to Pewter City from Nimbasa City after being cut off by his parents. However, his psychotic Woobat has unknowingly been sent with him. As they start having numerous misadventures, the dysfunctional duo quickly make themselves known throughout Pewter City and eventually all of Kanto.


**Alvin and Woobat Move to Pewter City**

Alvin took a deep breath as he placed the last box on the floor of his new living room. The small apartment was definitely not what he was used to, but he had little choice in the matter. His parents had cut him off and he could not depend on them, but he kept trying to tell himself that he could not care less. He would show them that he was more than capable of being on his own.

"I guess I can finish unpacking tomorrow..." Alvin said to himself as he stretched on the couch. "I'm beat..."

He closed his eyes and after a few moments, he had managed to slip into a light daze. His eyes suddenly shot open when he heard a faint rustling. Alvin quickly jumped up and hid behind the couch. All of his pokémon had been left back home with his parents in Unova and he hadn't worried about any other protection since Pewter City was supposed to be pretty safe. It was just his luck to have someone break in his home on his very first night of living there. Alvin grabbed the nearby lamp and slowly made his way towards the noise.

"Whoever you are, you better leave right now or I'm callin' the cops!" he threatened.

He glanced around the living room and saw a box sitting on the bar that separated the kitchen. He realized that the noise was coming from the box and crept towards it; the lamp was gripped tightly in his hands. The noise was getting louder every second as Alvin prepared to strike. As soon as the box opened, Alvin brought the lamp down with as much force as he could muster.

"_OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Alvin's eyes widened as a light blue fuzzy creature with black wings and a large bruise rolled out of the box.

"Woobat!" he yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"_Communicating with you through telepathy, you idiot!_" Woobat shot back as he rubbed the bruise with one of his wings. Alvin frowned and moved closer to the bat pokémon.

"I meant, what are you doing here in Kanto? I left you and the others with my parents."

"_That's right!"_ Woobat exclaimed. _"I remember now. Your parents stuffed me in that box when you were packing up. Those assholes didn't even put my poke ball in there for some reason."_

"Because they hate you!" Alvin told him. "And since they didn't put your poke ball in the box, I can't send you back! You're stuck here with me!"

He slumped down on the couch and put a pillow over his face. Woobat flew over and plopped down beside him.

"_Hey, I'm not excited about this either, mop-top!" _Woobat replied._ "What city are we in anyway_?"

"Pewter..."

"_Are you kidding me?!" _Woobat yelled. "_Pewter City?! That's like the most boring place in the world! Why did you move here?! This place sucks! In Nimbasa City, we have a stadium. What do we have here? A freakin' museum. Seriously?!_"

Alvin sighed as he listened to Woobat rant. The dark-haired young man stared at the lamp that was lying on the floor. At that moment he wished for nothing more than for someone to bash it across his head as hard as they possibly could. He listened to Woobat complain for a few more moments before he finally interrupted.

"Woobat, shut up!" he said. "You think I want to be here? My parents cut me off. There's nowhere else for us to go until I get some money. So deal with it. I don't know why you're so pissy about everything. You don't see me acting like that and I've pretty much lost everything."

"_Whatever. So, what are your plans now that you're not a rich boy anymore?_"

"Well," Alvin started. "Considering I failed at the Unova League, got dumped by my girlfriend for a bug maniac, got disinherited by my parents, and am now stuck with you, I might as well do something that will help society. I guess I'll enroll in the police academy. At least I'll get a free growlithe."

Alvin waited for a sarcastic reply from Woobat, but the pokémon just faced him in silence.

"..._Good luck with that_..." he finally said. "_But if you fail, which given your rate of success, seems highly likely, go ahead and join Team Rocket. They have cool uniforms_."

"They do have cool uniforms..." Alvin agreed.

"_Exactly_," he continued. "_My cousin is a golbat that works for one of the grunts. He says that it's the best job ever. Nice pay rate and great benefits. Plus, you get to kill and that's always great._"

"You truly have no conscience, do you?"

"_Nope. And if you were like me, you'd still be at home in your hot tub instead of in Puking Pewter_-"

Woobat quickly cut himself off as he suddenly flew off the couch and began frantically searching the boxes. Alvin arched an eyebrow and sighed.

"What are you doing?"

"_Looking for the remote_," Woobat answered. " _Two and a Half Pokemon is coming up and it's a new episode. Got it!_" He returned to the couch and turned on the television only to see static on every channel he flipped to. Alvin held in his laughter as Woobat continued futilely. "_What the_-"

"Cable won't be on until tomorrow," Alvin interrupted. "Besides, that show is beyond stale."

Woobat knocked the remote to the floor with his right wing and buried his face into the cushions on the couch. Alvin rolled his eyes in annoyance as Woobat continued wailing into the cushions.

"_What the hell are we going to do until then?!"_

Alvin stood up and put his coat on before fixing his hair and putting on his shoes.

"...You wanna go get something to eat?"

"_Sure_..."

* * *

**A/N: Next time, Alvin and Woobat go to a Restaurant. How will our two 'friends' handle being in public? Hint: Not so well. **

**Until next time... **


End file.
